Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2n + 2}{6n} \div \dfrac{1}{7}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{2n + 2}{6n} \times \dfrac{7}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(2n + 2) \times 7} {(6n) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{14n + 14}{6n}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{7n + 7}{3n}$